rebbywikifandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is a prominent character in Emissary Enmity. He is the current timeline Link, whereas the other Links (Wild, Toon, etc) are outsiders. He is Marin's sweetheart, and has lived on Koholint alongside her for years. He is bold and selfless, seeking adventure even when he gets in over his head, and always seems to bounce back. As a result, he is the only one daring enough to venture to the Hurricane Zone, alongside his 6 other cohorts. Link was mentioned by Marin to Falcon at first, not met until Falcon and Marsha went to Koholint and formally met him in person. Falcon helped Marin gather the confidence to confess to Link her feelings, and they dated since then. Link then began helping during adventures, peaking at his affront against the Subspace Army. He was heartbroken by the deaths of those around him, but didn't let it affect his ambitions. He was one of the few to survive Subspace and the Army in general, and he and the 5 other remaining teammates went to the Wind Fish to wake him. He fought against Aghanim's Shadow. He was the one who truly woke the Wind Fish, sparing him from the erasing of the Second World. He used his knowledge of his friends and his desire to see them again to help shape the image of the Third World, briefly becoming a celestial entity to be harnessed by the Dreamer and make the new world. He woke in his standard form in a field with his comrades, being one of three people to have a recollection of the events of the Second World, scarring him permanently. He assisted in the battles against Sheut and the Corrupt Dreamer, though was knocked off Esna by Sheut and flung into hyperspace to end up popped out on the shore of the Dry Reef in the Far, Far, Range. He was found by Beatrix and allied with her, and later BOb, Emma, Bocks, Jimmy, and Edamimi to return home. He returned home in time to defeat Shulk, though the thrill of his adventure caused such a rush that he knew he couldn't settle down without satisfying his adventurous soul. He was given a remembrance locket by Marin and said his farewells as Parry and Portra sent him and his newfound crew to the Hurricane Zone, where he spent a decent amount of time fighting the Tornado Tribe and seeing sights. He finally returned home years later, leaving Jimmy behind by his request, feeling complete with his adventuring. He reconciled with Marin and they had one last concert where Link appeared during the grand finale with "Lonely Rolling Star" playing (a song written by Marin about Link and his departure), later returning to Koholint with Marin. They sing "Lonely Rolling No More" on Toronbo Shores together, and they start a life together. Abilities * Can use a sword and shield, with multiple other weapons and items. * Can call upon the Wind Fish. This only applies in applicable zones. Background Link grew up with his uncle in Hyrule, the only family he knew. When Ganon attacked, his uncle attempted to fight for the kingdom and instructed Link to stay inside, to which he disobeyed after waiting for his return to no avail. He later found him dying on the floor in the castle grounds, took his weapons, and said his goodbyes as his uncle gave him instructions and died mid-sentence. He freed a young Zelda from prison, fought the dark wizard Aghanim (who was actually Ganon), and later the King of Darkness himself, sending Ganon to demise for some time. The hardships of his journey were too much and he left Hyrule for more adventure, only to be shot out of the sea by lightning and onto the shores of Koholint Island, meeting Marin and helping protect the village. Category:Characters Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Phantom Pawns Category:Male